Le début de l'aventure
by Mitsuha
Summary: Rémus Lupin est sur le quai, prêt à partir pour la première fois. Il n'espère rien de particulier de cette année, ni amis ni ennemis. Il rencontrera pourtant 2 garçon dans le train qui lui apprendront beaucoup durant leur scolarité. Une rencontres qu'il ne regrettera jamais. Comment Rémus a rencontré James et Sirius. One shot.


Il regardai autour de lui, observant l'ama de foule qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de la voie neuf trois-quart. Des visages, des tonnes et des tonnes de visages qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il allait devoir apprendre à côtoyer, et dans le pire des cas, à supporter. Rémus n'en espérait pas plus, déjà bien trop heureux de pouvoir être en contact avec d'autres jeunes de son âge.

Cette chance, il la devait à Dumbledore. L'homme lui avait rendu visite à lui et à ses parents peu de temps avant son onzième anniversaire et avait entretenu une longue discussion avec ces derniers afin de les convaincre de laisser le jeune Rémus se rendre à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, leur promettant que les mesures nécessaires seraient prises quant à la condition de leur l'enfant. Dumbledore savait pour lui, pour sa _maladie, _et Rémus était persuadé qu'il n'y avait que peu de chose que Dumbledore ne savait pas. Il lui avait paru d'une grande sagesse lors de leur rencontre, usant des bon mots avec ses parents comme avec lui. Il avait rapidement donné sa confiance à l'homme aux yeux bleu clairs, pétillant de malice malgré l'âge.

Il observait depuis plusieurs longues minutes lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la pression le sortant de sa contemplation. Il se retourna vers la propriétaire de cette main, sa mère. Espérance observait son fils comme si cela devait être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains et désordonnés de Rémus, descendant jusque son visage qu'elle prit en coupe, posant son front contre le sien. Il se laissa faire, sachant que les marques d'affections de sa mère lui manqueraient plus que tout jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Son père n'avait pû accompagner, trop prit par son travail, mais n'avait pas manqué de dire au revoir à son fils comme il se le devait.

Il était désormais l'heure de quitter sa mère au profit d'une place dans le train juste derrière lui. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas le lâcher, délaissant alors son visage pour passer ses bras derrière son dos. Elle se mit à le serrer, à s'accrocher à lui comme on s'accroche à un roc en pleine mer, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

« Prends soin de toi. » souffla-t-elle. Cette demande sonnait comme un adieu, mais Rémus savait qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je te le promet. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle le lâcha à contrecœur et regarda son fils se diriger vers un des wagon. Il se retourna et lui fit un dernier signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire auquel elle répondit faiblement, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir du wagon.

Rémus lâcha un soupire alors que la masse d'élève se dissipait autour de lui afin d'aller chercher des places dans les différents compartiments. Il finit par se retrouver seul avec ses pensées.

Tout irait bien, n'est ce pas ? Il tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Il ne connaissait personne, pas qu'il soit le seul dans ce cas là, mais, à la différence de ses futurs camarades, il n'avait que très peu fréquenté des gens de son âge.

Qu'aimaient-ils ? Qu'est ce qui ferait un sujet de conversation intéressant ?

Une légère secousse le sorti de ses pensée. Le train venait de démarrer. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir sa mère sur le quai, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui souriait et il fit de même avant de la perdre de vue au fur et à mesure que le train avançait.

Rémus décida finalement de laisser ces pensées de côté pour l'instant afin de pouvoir à son tour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs et trouver une place assise. Il passa devant quelques cabines tout en observant de manière plus ou moins discrète les élèves qui les peuplaient. Certains étaient déjà en grande discussion, vautré sur les banquettes, d'autres, encore debout, étaient occupés à installer leurs valises sur les portes bagages.

Après quelques mètres parcouru à observer les habitants des cabines, jusqu'ici toutes pleine, il s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'entre elle, peuplée uniquement de 2 élèves semblant avoir le même âge que lui, qu'il se mit à observer. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes et une grosse paire de lunette ronde tombait sur son nez fin, cachant ses yeux bruns. Il se tenait légèrement penché en avant et semblait plongé au beau milieu d'un récit qu'il contait comme la plus extraordinaire des histoires. Le second, assis en face du premier, possèdait également des cheveux noirs mais ceux ci étaient plus longs et frôlaient ses épaules. Il semblait absorber par ce que lui racontait l'autre, hovhant vivement de la tête, un éclat malicieux pétillant dans ces yeux gris.

Le récit prit fin et Rémus entendit de là où il se tenait leurs rires francs qui percaient dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que ceux ci s'évanouissent et que les regards des 2 garçons se tournent vers l'intrus qui les observait depuis bien 2 minutes maintenant, non sans se défaire de leurs sourires. Rémus comprit alors qu'il les fixait depuis bien trop longtemps pour juste passer son chemin sans rien dire. Il prit alors son courage, qui tentait désespérément de s'échapper, à 2 mains et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, effaçant le dernier rempart entre lui et eux.

« Bonjours. Est-ce que les places sont prises ? »

Lorsque Rémus y repensa, il lui semblait que sa question n'était pas clair, et il se traita d'imbécile intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient libre, il n'y avait aucun autre élèves et aucune autre valise, il aurait dû demander si il pouvait s'asseoir, cela aurait été plus logique ! Bien qu'il voulu la reformuler, il se retint, sachant qu'il finirait inévitablement par baffouiller si il essayait.

« Non, il n'y a personne. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux ! », dit le garçon à lunette d'une voix claire, semblant bien trop heureux de pouvoir accueillir quelqu'un en plus.

Sans jeter de coup d'œil au second, il hocha la tête, murmurant un _merci_ et posa sa valise sur le porte bagage avant de faire ce à quoi on l'avait invité. À peine assis à côté du garçon à lunette, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Tu es en première année toi aussi ? »

Rémus hocha doucement la tête et le garçon sembla enchanté par cette nouvelle. Son visage s'illumina encore plus et il s'exclama :

« Nous aussi ! J'ai hâte d'être à la cérémonie de répartition ! Je veux aller à Gryffondor, comme mon père ! » et il dit cela en posant une main sur son torse bombé.

_Fier comme un coq_, pensa Rémus, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire face à l'attitude du garçon dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

« Bon t'a finit de t'exalter là Potter ? Laisse le respirer un peu le pauvre, il est pas là depuis 2 minutes et tu es déjà prêt à lui faire un discours. » répondit l'autre, non sans cacher son amusement face au comportement de son amis.

Il se tourna vers Rémus et lui sourit de manière franche avant de lui tendre la mains tout en prenant un air solennel.

« Pour les présentations, parce que celui là est pas capable de montrer les bonnes manière, » dit il en fixant le garçon dénommé "Potter", un sourire victorieux aux lèvres auquel ce dernier répondit par une grimace « je m'appelle Sirius Black. Et lui là, c'est James Potter. »

« Moi c'est Rémus Lupin. », dit il en serrant la main de Sirius, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant que sa main ne se fasse voler par James qui se mit à la serrer frénétiquement à son tour, tout en marmonant qu'il aurait très bien pû se présenter lui même et que non, il n'avait pas oublié les bonnes manières. Rémus sourit à la scène tout en récupérant sa mains, martyrisée par James.

Ce n'était que des présentations, ils n'étaient encore que des inconnus, mais cela mit du baume au cœur à Rémus, encore loin de s'imaginer que c'était le début d'une amitié naissante qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Rémus, encore loin de se douter de ce qu'ils traverseront ensemble.

Rémus, encore loin de se douter que c'était le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure.

De _leur_ aventure.

L'aventure des Mauraudeurs.

\--

Premier One shot sur l'univers d'Harry Potter **Qui ne m'appartient pas**, et première fois que je tente d'écrire une fanfic tour court enfaite !

J'ai choisi le point de vue de Rémus parce que c'est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, comme je suis nouvelle là dedans, ça m'intéresse ;)

Je prends les critiques et si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer !


End file.
